


[Podfic] A Happy Mistake

by sophinisba



Series: Femslash February 2018 [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Background Slash, Banter, Bickering, Blind Date, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Humor, Party, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sharing a Bed, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: Polomonkey's story read aloud: Morgana absolutely refuses to show up without a date to her ex's wedding. Surely taking Vivian can't be so bad?





	[Podfic] A Happy Mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Happy Mistake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282152) by [Polomonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/pseuds/Polomonkey). 



| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/A%20Happy%20Mistake.mp3) | **Size:** 11 MB | **Duration:** 19:00 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
